


Colorless

by Nothing_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind!Hanzo, Ghoul!AU, Gore, Jesse hates Hanzo A LOT towards the beginning, Multi, Obsessive!Reyes, Overprotective Genji, Violence, more tags along the way, very slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_0/pseuds/Nothing_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no color in Hanzo's mind; only black and white. That's how the world has always been.<br/>Heroic men, obvious villains; there's always a side and being grey doesn't seem like an option.<br/>Unless you're a bit of both…but constant oppression would force you to choose a side.<br/>Which one though? The answer should be obvious but is it really that obvious as black and white?</p><p>Warning:<br/>Cannibalism, blood and everything else NOT nice!!! Read for your own sake during future chapters…it may get a bit worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion With a Hint of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Grammatical errors, may be a bad story, blah blah blah…  
> Enjoy!  
> Not for people who may hate blood and cannibalism
> 
> Be warned!!!!!!

The delicate scent of Sakura flowers blend with the fresh air giving it a faint accent of citrus. Petals flutter down onto the tan archer’s caramel skin damp with sweat. The man sat peacefully beside one of the trunks of the trees, his back leaning against the rough surface of the wood etching its design onto him. The ducks were quietly paddling on the surface of the pond, rippling the clear reflection of the pink flowers. The archer’s bow nestled beside its wielder, quivers on the other side. Silky black ponytail was laced with the wind, the long scarf flowing along with it to the east. The wing-like hairs on the side of the head were outlined with white from age and stress, emphasizing the wings even further. Sharp facial features expressing relaxation during meditation accompanied with pain, his eyebrows furrowed slightly and his lips twisted to a frown.

The warmth of the sun was leaving the surface of the earth, followed by the night. The spring breezes grew more potent and the temperature dropping a couple degrees. The archer picked up his bow and arrows, swinging the bag of quivers on his shoulders and stood up. Tilting his head upward the archer sprinted toward the abandoned castle of the deceased yakuza clan. Climbing onto one of the rooftops, the archer took out one of the quivers and sexited it on his bow, stretching the string to its fullest as he aimed it at one of the walls then released, sounding a soft _thunk_ as it landed on impact. The arrow emitted a sharp sound, high enough that almost no one could hear it signaling that people were inside. The archer tentatively walked to a window where three assassins; humans and omnic were wandering around the hallways, their footsteps pounding loudly. Poor excuses for assassins. Pulled the bowstring back, three arrows hit their targets either directly at the heart or passed through the frontal lobe to the occipital lobe with the arrowhead sticking out from the back. All three fell instantly into the wooden floor. There was no commotion, giving the archer time to slip away toward the gateway. Every enemy, shot down with unfazed precision, instantly killing them with no sound. Climbing the gate embodying the symbol of dragons the archer reached a silent room with two katanas sheathed on stands. The room was decorated with dragons, roaring and curling on the walls. The archer sat down and rested his weapons, presenting a ritual that he has done once every year except this time it was interrupted.  
“You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, cyborg.” The archer stated just as he shot an arrow at the intruder who barely jumped away. The archer didn't give the ninja time to collect himself, appearing right in front of him and kicking him in the side thrusting him into a wall. The cyborg came out of the rubble, unsheathing his katana.  
“Still merciless as ever, Hanzo. You haven't changed that trait of yours and you never will.” The cyborg stated, making Hanzo growl and shoot another arrow at him who sliced the arrow in two.  
“You know nothing!!!” Hanoz yelled, enraged by the taunt of the ninja.  
The cyborg charged at the archer who deflected his blows with his bow and shot at him close range, chipping the side of the mask.  
“I know everything there is to know about you, Hanzo. Murdering your brother in cold blood!!” The grey and green ninja exclaimed. The archer yelled in rage and sunk his prosthetic foot into the cyborg’s abdomen who responded with a choking noise before being flung back. Hanzo took this opportunity to release another arrow at the intruder.  
“ **Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!** ” Two cerulean dragons burst out, twirling around each other. The cyborg counters it with his own dragon.  
“ **Ryujin no ken wo kurae!** ” The ninja yells releasing a bright jade dragon roaring with the blue, guiding them around the shrine until they disappear. The archer senses a cold metal dangerously close to his neck, subtle contact with the skin.  
“Kill me if you want.” The archer replied in defeat accepting his fate. The blade was withdrawn and sheathed.  
“I have no reason to kill you.” The cyborg answered, turning toward his opponent.  
“I've simply come to talk to my brother.” Hanzo spun around shocked at what the cyborg had said.  
“My brother is dead.” Hanzo proclaimed, as the cyborg took off his mask.  
“I'm not dead Hanzo. I'm right here.” The eldest Shimada shook head head with disbelief, stepping back until his back was pressed against the wall, the cyborg in front of him inches away from him then it hit him.

A scent of wood and blood with an accent of citrus and cologne unique and only used by one person he knew. The aura around the being felt calm and compassionate with a twist of mischief and trickery; an image of a white creature flying in a black background came to mind. Even with the interference of the cybernetic body the scent was definitely there and and aura which the archer could recognize from one person.  
Genji. The archer began to hyperventilate as the realization hit him; cyborg in front of him was his little brother. Trembling hands moved up to touch the face of the one he attempted to murder but retracted them. He didn't deserve this, he just couldn't. The memories of the battle flooded into the archer’s mind; blood, the the sound of broken bones snapping, the coughing from the abandoned body as Hanzo flung him unceremoniously on the ground. The feeling of rage as he mercilessly slices his brother, carelessly swinging his katana back and forth. The substance of blood spraying on his skin and clothes, screams and raspy breathings until they finally die down. The feeling of exposed organs either ripped up or dissected out sloppily. The memory made the archer sick to his stomach, what kind of brother would kill their little brother? There are no excuses for his actions. He began sweating and retreated further into the wall.

Two powerful metallic hands gripped the warm, sweaty hands, pulling them up to feel the face of the ninja. Everything was so rough as the fingers gingerly traced every scar, rubbing the soft spots of the skin with his thumb lovingly. The metallic hands slid around the waist reeled the archer into a tight embrace.  
“I’ve already forgiven you brother, so please forgive yourself.” There was hesitation in what to do; stiffness and surprise immobilized the eldest until he slowly wrapped his arms around the cybernetic body, returning the gesture. The green visor brightened as they released each other, the robotic hand fiddling with the excess of the black blindfold over his brother’s eyes.

“I would like you to come with me. We can heal together there and you can meet my mentor.” Genji rambled, but the eldest wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t comfortable about how his brother was forgiving him so easily; he didn’t deserve it. Hanzo tilted his head down toward the ground.  
“Hanzo?” Genji placed a hand on his brother’s shoulders, concerned about what his brother was thinking, he wasn’t going to let him leave him, he finally found him and refuse to lose him to self-guilt.  
“I-I don’t think I should go with you.” Hanzo confessed as he attempted to turn away only to be stopped by his brother.  
“I want us to start over, please come with me. You don’t have to seek redemption, I’ve already forgiven you.” Genji pleaded as he tightened his grip on Hanzo’s wrist, turning it white. A silent plea and warning that Hanzo didn’t have much of an option.  
“I’m sorry, but I have to collect myself. Going with you won’t change my thought on what I’ve done to you. I-I need some time alone.” Hanzo whispered, breaking Genji’s happiness who hoped that his brother would comply with him.  
“You were seeking redemption, but by avoiding me you are simply running away instead of facing your actions. If you want redemption, you should try to mend the damage that has been done ten years ago.” Genji said coldly, feeling a slight of pity and guilt when Hanzo stiffened and his mouth twisting into a small frown. It was wrong to use his brother’s weakness but he didn’t want his brother to leave him, he wanted them to be brothers again. The cyborg was waiting for his brother’s response who was silent until he sighed.  
“Alright, I’ll go with you.” Hanzo said, giving into his brother’s desires. Genji’s visor brightened as he gave a quick hug to his brother and jumped onto the roof, running away from the Shimada castle with Hanzo following suit.  
————————————————––—————  
“Oh my god.” Three men dressed in black suits stare in complete awe and terror at the scenery in front of them. A complete massacre with a minimum of 95 people recently killed. Fresh blood splattered everywhere, leaving the entire place a dark shade of crimson, markings of claws, bites and sharp weapons embodied in all the corpses which lead to their deaths. Organs exposed and ripped out from bodies; mashed together, ripped apart and some were even partially eaten. Stomach acids and other biotic chemicals were spilled on the obsidian concrete, the remains of the torn organs still pouring out the acids.

The omincs were basically scrap metals; heads torn apart, sparks flaring from the end of torn wires and cables from decapitated limbs. Indents were similar to sudden impacts or a strong pressure and gashes in the metals exhibiting the vulnerable cables and gears. Each carcass had unique savage streaks and punctures that resulted in the cause of their deaths yet they all had two things in common; a perfect cavity through the left side of their chest, their hearts or power sources torn out and only the human hearts were portionately eaten while the power sources were crushed; both littered on the ground.

The second common common trait was how all of them were indistinguishable; male to female, identities, origin of the limbs, there were no hints as to where everything went. The most frightening part was how the carnage is only two minutes hold. In two minutes 160 agents; both omnics and humans were killed, dismembered, and eaten with no traces of the killer or killers. Only savages could do such things.

The three agents still stood in front of the scene dumbfound and overall, aghast over the situation; they didn’t know what to do.  
“ _Unit 5 can you hear me?_ ” A ghastly and raw voice, ask through one of the comms. The agent clumsily spoke through it.  
“U-uu-unit 5 h-h-here.” The faltering voice created silence in the communication.  
“ _What’s your status there?_ ” The voice demanded, low and cautious. The owner of the voice knew something was going on.  
“A-aa-a m-massacre of an estimate 160 of our agents in a matter of two minutes.” The agent uttered through the comm.  
“ _Send an image of the scene then report back to base._ ” The voice instructed before cutting of the comm. The agents quickly took a photograph of the site and rushed off to their base.  
——————————————————————  
“I’d call that a record for killing the most amount of people in less than three minutes. What do you think?” The soul eater asked to his partner in crime who examined the photo of the massacre.  
“I’d say a record simply for presenting a lovely masterpiece for the world to see.” The blue spider replied smiling.  
“You’re a sick spider.” Reaper said but underneath his skull white mask he was smiling alongside with her.  
“Look who’s talking _monsieur_.” Widowmaker retorted, glancing at her partner.  
“ _Touché madam_.” Reaper answered turning his attention back to the image. The two have stared at the image for the past ten minutes yet they couldn’t make sense of it, yet.

“Do you intend to find the killer?” Widowmaker asked. Reaper crossed his arms and leaned back further into his chair, his eyes stinging from the constant visualization of the bright screen.  
“Damn right.” Reaper drawled.  
“What will you do if you happen to find him?” Widowmaker piped, leaning further onto the glass tabletop.  
“He would be a good addition to Talon.” Widowmaker scoffed, gaining Reaper’s attention.  
“He slaughtered over a hundred of their agents, doesn’t that hint that this being despises us to some degree.” Reaper exhaled slowly, emitting mist from his mask.  
“At least he hadn’t join that pathetic organization. No one in that place would be able to do this artwork in such a short amount of time, this takes talent.” Reaper replied, as his eyes roamed around the image once more until it caught a small detail; almost invisible to an untrained eye.

A small torn orange cloth, trapped on a sharp splinter of wood on the wall, stained with blood. Reaper magnified the image to the cloth. Dragons. Designs of dragons were on the cloth and in the shadows, a broken blade abandoned on the sentimental floor. Reaper’s grin grew wider by the discoveries, slightly chuckling at his stupidity for not noticing the hints.  
“Looks like we got ourselves a lead on the killer.” Reaper stated.

 


	2. Holy Nightmare and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammatical errors, gore, etc.

**The entire scenery was black, not a feint of light anywhere. Hanzo was standing in the middle of a black body of solution reaching up to his waist. Its rippled were white with every subtle movement taken. It felt thick and sticky around Hanzo’s arms as he lifted them toward his nose, sniffing the liquid, the scent…  
Blood. The strong scent of fresh blood clogged his nose momentarily, traumatizing Hanzo to his core. Hanzo attempted to move when he felt something grab his prosthetic ankle, looking down Hanzo was met with a disfigured white face, a skull smothered with the sticky substance, some gushing out from the open dislocated jaw which portrayed a sense of anger and betrayal.  
“Why, brother?” It croaked, paralyzing Hanzo by its familiarity with Genji’s voice. Slowly, the skeletal arms began grabbing Hanzo’s arms as it pulled itself to rise. Hanzo took several steps back from the skeleton, ripping his arms away from the grips of the skeletal fingers. The skeleton tumbled into the pool of obsidian blood only to rise up, coated with blood slowly walking toward Hanzo. It's hand reaching out for Hanzo, who started running away from the skeleton.  
“Brother, why are you running from me?” Another skeleton emerged in front of Hanzo’s path, grabbing his arms with a vigorous grip, drawing blood from Hanzo’s wrists who hissed as he attempted to pull himself away with little success. The skeleton yanked Hanzo closer until he was face to face with the skeleton.  
“You turned me into this. You need to pay. You're a terrible brother, you need to die!!” The skeleton thrusted its weight onto Hanzo, causing them both to fall into the thick blood.**

**Hanzo yelled for help, screaming as the skeleton wrapped its bare hands around Hanzo’s neck, suffocating him in the body of blood. Hanzo thrashed furiously, desperately trying to have oxygen in his lungs but the skeleton held him down, pushing him further and further into the ocean of blood until Hanzo was losing strength, closing his eyes he drifted in the thick substance.**

**“Did you really think you would find redemption for your actions?!” Metallic hands jabbed into Hanzo’s chest pulling him up into the surface, playing with his organs, eventually ripping them out of him. Screams pierced the silence as Hanzo agonizingly tried to twist away from Genji's hands as they sunk urged into his chest. Hanzo squinted his eyes to see a white figure, with black eye sockets covered with scars and bruises that appeared painted, leaking the black substance.  
“Don't make me laugh brother, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS REDEMPTION FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME!!!!!!”  
“Genji please—” Genji jerked Hanzo up, so their foreheads touched. Hanzo could feel the burning hatred of his brother from his body, cybernetic body. Synthetic, inorganic and false, Genj despised it so he blames his brother for what he had done, transforming him into a machine. Grasping a rib, Genji yanked each of them out with all his might, causing Hanzo to scream continuously occasionally choking on his blood, arching his back and swinging his head side to side, wanting to deafen the pain.  
“You have no idea what you've put me through. Is the sake of pleasing father worth more than your little brother?!” Genji growled then grew louder and louder. Hanzo couldn't comprehend what his brother was saying; he was nauseous by the sight of his organs torn out, flung all around them and his blood merging with the rest around them, the cybernetic hands were still in Hanzo’s chest still drilling further into him. His throat was raw and throbbing from the constant screaming and the clog of blood, sweat dripped from his skin getting into the open wound which just got bigger and bigger, his vision cousins was hazy, stained with the inky substance. His head was growing lighter and lighter almost to the point of being unconscious; but he couldn't. Hanzo shakily placed his hand on Genji’s arms only to have it immediately ripped off, the surge of pain made him wail.  
“Know my pain brother, the pain that YOU caused!” The cyborg yelled, yanking out everything in the body, blood covering the two.  
“Genji, STOP!!!!” Hanzo screeched shutting his eyes tight but the pain kept coming, clumps of intestines were floating on the surface of the blood. His throat was now numb and desperate for anything to sooth the pain, and with an endless supply of blood all around them it was so tempting to drink it. Genji’s fingers continued wiggling through the flesh, using blood to slide through the tight gaps of the remaining organs, finally plunging through the back. This time there were no screams, Hanzo’s entire throat was clawed out, only leaving the white spine and some tissues clinging around it.**

**Cold slick fingers eventually wrap around the faint heart, Hanzo’s breath quickened his eyes now wide open watching every move as the white figure shown a black sinister smile. Squeezing the heart the hand deliberately pulling the heart with leisure, ensuring pain every second, straining the arteries and vessels that remained attached to the beating organ until they eventually snapped. Raising up his prize, the white figure grinned even further as the blood from the heart dropped into Hanzo’s face, blinding him in the eyes.  
Ripping the top of the heart with his fingers, the white figure began pulling out the tissues in the heart emptying it until it was simply a casket. Dumping the heart into the ocean of blood, Genji filled the heart with the substance also containing pulps of Hanzo’s intestines. Picking up a rib that he had tore from, Genji sealed the heart staving it directly under the entrance. For a moment Genji marveled at his masterpiece while Hanzo was horrified to witness the process. He had been alive this entire time to witness the nightmare. Genji crouched toward Hanzo’s paralyzed body holding the heart in front of him.  
“This is what your heart is really made of, Hanzo.” Genji stated as he plunged the heart back into Hanzo’s chest who merely watched dazed and numb, unable to feel anything.  
“A monster only consisted of organs, bones and tainted blood.” Genji muttered before turning around and leaving his brother in the body of black. Hanzo attempted to grab him, reaching out his hand shakily, mouthing his brother’s name until he completely sank into the black ocean.**  
——————————————————————  
A sudden jolt of reality woke Hanzo up from the hellish nightmare. Instinctively Hanzo placed his hand on his wet chest, sighing shakily when he felt everything intact. For five minutes Hanzo focused on controlling his irregular breathing, his pulse pounding in his aching head. Hanzo replayed the nightmare over and over again in his mind even when it sickened him to the core. The every detail and motion exactly remembered as it was in the nightmare, it burned into his mind as something that he would remember no matter what, unconsciously or not. His hands were trembling violently, hot and sweaty. The image of his arm torn off so easily by Genji—  
His brother wouldn't do such thing, he had forgiven him yet the nightmare seemed to plausible in Hanzo’s mind. How sinful of him to think that his brother would do such thing but deep down Hanzo contradicted himself. The thought of betrayal led to the memory of his introduction with Overwatch, which didn't go well as predicted.  
——————————————————————  
_“So you're Hanzo?” The large white animal-like figure known as Winston asked. His voice soft yet slightly gruff, his scent covered with sparks, banana and peanut butter? Hanzo affirmed with an acute nod toward the figure. There were three figure behind the first figure. A man, a woman and a machine or omnic. The man known as Jesse McCree seemed to inspect Hanzo before scoffing and turned away._  
_“We don't need ‘em.” He said, seemingly ignoring Hanzo’s glare behind his blindfold. The woman seemed to think differently._  
 _“Ah com’on luv he’ll be a great addition to our team!” The woman’s voice, Tracer had an obvious accent and quite eccentric. The man scoffed again._  
“Trust me darlin’ the man’s gonna be nothin’ but trouble to us.” The man said and quite frankly Hanzo had to agree with him, at least a little.  
“Overwatch had given you a second chance to redeem yourself, McCree. Why shouldn't we give another chance to one who is seeking redemption?” The soothing tenor voice interrupted, Hanzo could only assume it was from the omnic, Zenyatta. McCree’s posture seem to be a bit stiff and his figure slightly tainted with black.  
“At least I ain’t a man who left his brother to die.” Guilt and sorrow began gnawing at Hanzo’s chest, his posture stiffened slightly and his breathing unnoticeable irregular except by Genji and the omnic. Hanzo had heard enough, turning around Hanzo walked away.  
“Brother where are you going?” Genji’s voice rang in his ears.  
“It's quite obvious this isn't a place where I am allowed to heal and redeem myself. I will leave this place.” Hanzo answered, as he continued walked away if not for Genji’s grip on his shoulders.  
“Hanzo this is the place where you can heal. Going out in the world by yourself would only force you to waste your life. At least here you could aid our quest in trying to make the world a better place.” Genji said, his mechanical voice with plea, his mechanical hand unconsciously gripping harder. The air was silent until the man interrupted rudely.  
“Genji don't waste yer time with ‘em. Just let him leave.” The man's voice was with irritation and impatience. When no one moved the man seemed to’ve had enough.  
“I'm gonna be inside in anyone needs me.” With that the man left. Hanzo let out a soft sigh before turning toward his brother.  
“Alright if you insist.” Hanzo finally replied earning him a hug and a cheer from the woman before he was led inside the base.  
——————————————————————  
The thought on each Overwatch member ranged from interesting to downright annoyance however they seemed to get along as a family, a dysfunctional family. Hanzo slipped a hand through his sweaty black hair, untied and flowing around the shoulders. The dragons were crawling underneath his skin emitting pain yet security for Hanzo. The family symbol, Hanzo had always thought about cutting the tattoo out, as it was a horrid reminder of what he had done to Genji and his past but he never did. The dragons were also his pride and his protection as he fought, ridding them would only erase his identity so they remained on his arm, selfishly valuing his pride and identify than the nightmare that plague him of keeping them. Deciding that he would not sleep throughout the entire night Hanzo got out of bed, changed his clothes and grabbed his weapons, heading down toward the training room.

The training room was spacious as Hanzo tested the room with a click of his tongue. The noise bounced for quite a while concluding that the place was large and that there was no one here.  
Hanzo took out two quivers and placed them simultaneously on the bowstring, stretching it until his fingers were just behind his ear, then he released, letting the silent arrows fly to their target; directly at the heads. Hanzo took out more arrows, firing them constantly as they hit their targets with precision; directly where the heart would’ve been. Throughout the entire night, only the sounds of the arrows hitting the targets echoed in the training room, distracting the archer of the nightmare until the night soon shifted to sunrise. 

 


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammatical errors, mistakes, past brother fluff, etc.

“Brother how long have you been in the training facility?” Genji asked just as he entered in the room seeing his brother sitting against the wall drenched with sweat and the bag of quivers empty, all fired at heads or chests. Hanzo turned his head toward his brother, and shrugged silently heaving. Genji shook his head and walked over to his brother, accompanying him in the training room, it was still 5:00am, they had time before the rest of the team would wake up.  
“How are the people here?” Genji asked, hoping to start up a conversation with his brother, they never really had a proper chat mostly because they barely had time to themselves and also by how Hanzo wasn’t making it happen refusing to talk to his little brother face to face as he is doing now, sitting there ignoring Genji’s question. It really is quite frustrating but Genji had learned and mastered patience and he will be for Hanzo. Hanzo’s bandana covering Hanzo’s eyes were darker around the rim from the sweat collected by the cloth. Hanzo sighed leaning back.  
“They are hostile and strange, all their heartbeats are faster whenever they're around me and their posture are stiff and they have the smell of fear and sweat. Their auras are also disrupted when I'm near them. They don't like me here.” Hanzo answered being very descriptive of every detail coming from his mouth.

According to their parents ever since Hanzo was born his other senses were beyond comprehension to that of a normal person. Hanzo didn't need to see to know what was going around him and could even know more of a person in depth. Though it's a shame that Hanzo could never enjoy the sight of colors he could “visually” see people through echolocation or simply just their soul. When they were both young Genji had tried to understand the level of concept that Hanzo uses to perceive the world around him but it seems to complicated to him, leaving him more confused than ever about the world and a tremendous headache. Hanzo simply chuckled at Genji’s lack of understanding and tried to find a simpler explanation.

 _“In my world I see two different colors as what you might call it; a bright color and a very dark color. They seem to contrast with each other as one seems to represent purity and the other as something sinister.” Hanzo explained calmly._  
_“Like black and white! Black is scary when the lights are off, but white is so pretty and is bright.” The young Genji exclaimed, Hanzo ruffled his green hair and hushed him while nodding to imply he was correct._  
_“Yes what you call black and white are the only colors I can ‘see.’ However I don't see humans as you would Genji. To me every living being is determined by their existence or their life.” Genji was scratching his head still confused. How could someone see just because they're alive?_  
_“That makes no sense Hani. How can see things because they are alive?” Hanzo was silent for a moment, his eyes twitching underneath his blindfold._  
_“It's hard to explain but everything in my mind is shown white while the landscape is black, I simply don't know what their face, their clothing and accessories or see color.” Hanzo finished, tilting his head toward a cute pouting little brother who was laying on his brother's lap. His chubby pale face was scrunched up with annoyance as he still didn't fully grasp the notion._  
_“It must be annoying to be blind.” Genji grumbled as his hand reached up to play with his brother’s long silky black hair, one of his greatest habits as a child. It was so soft and thick, Genji loved playing with it between his fingers, twisting and folding until Hanzo every grasped his hands to stop him._  
_“No at all, I may not enjoy the world through sight but it doesn't mean I can't understand the world in a different way. I still have my hearing, my sense of smell, taste, touch and perhaps far more.” Hanzo opposed as he started playing with his brother's carrot like hair, ruffling it them smoldering it neatly resulting in an angry, sappy Genji who would form his hair back into its former spike form._  
_“Don't you wish you could see the world brother?” Genji asked as he looks up toward his brother still playing with his hair._  
_“I do sometimes but I wasn't always blind Genji. I got to see bits of the world before I lost my sight.” Hanzo said as he rested his hands on Genji’s chest. Genji scrambled up into a sitting position._  
_“You saw colors then?!” Genji exclaimed before he was hushed again by his brother. He had never heard his brother being able to see._  
_“Yes but only glimpses of them.” Hanzo said as he rubbed his little brother’s cheek making him giggle._  
_“What colors?” Hanzo frowned and turned away._  
_“I don't remember what they look like anymore.” Hanzo said slightly upset. Genji deflated, he had hoped that his brother would have remembered some of the colors._  
_“But you know what trees and sparrows look like!! They have color!!” Genji replied. Hanzo turned his head directly as his brother slightly frowning._  
_“Genji, only the image of colors are erased from me, not the physical appearance of figures I've seen. They simply are black and white in my mind.” Hanzo said. Genji pouted confused. This made no sense at all._  
_“Don't be so discouraged little sparrow, I can understand just as much or even more than normal humans.” Hanzo said shifting his mouth into a small smile. Genji tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows together._  
_“What do you mean?” Hanzo wrapped his brother around the chest and dragged him toward the futon, dropping him on the furniture._  
_“Ow, Hanzo!” Genji yelled rubbing his hurt behind tenderly. Hanzo pushed Genji playfully down and placed a blanket over him._  
_“I can see that you need to sleep. Good night Genji.” Hanzo said as he nuzzled his nose against Genji’s. Rising into a kneel Hanzo proceeded to stand but a small jerk on his sleeve halted him._  
_“How did you lose your sight?” Hanzo placed a hand on Genji’s forehead and bent forward to kiss him on the cheek._  
_“That’s a story for another time Genji. Go to sleep.” Hanzo whispered before rising up again only to be stopped._  
_“Um, can you sleep with me?” Genji muttered shyly, they had now slept in separate rooms as father believed Genji was old enough to sleep on his own. Occasionally Genji would sneak in his brother’s room whenever he had nightmares or simply wanted Hanzo’s embrace during the night. It became a hidden habit of Genji’s and soon their little secret. Hanzo was silent until Genji added an adorable “please” which was enough to make Hanzo slip under the covers beside Genji._  
_“Promise you'll never tell father about this.” Hanzo softly scolded to Genji who giggled and snuggled against Hanzo’s chest, inhaling his scent all night._

——————————————————————

Genji chuckled at the memory, he never really learned how his brother lost his sight nor understood how Hanzo thought of the world. It is still a mystery today but he did remember the warmth of his brother’s chest. 

“What's so funny?” Hanzo’s raw voice asked, Genji looked up to meet his brother’s imperceptible gaze.  
“I'm simply thinking about the past.” Hanzo gave out no emotion and simply turned his head to face the floor. Genji predicted that the first thing that came to Hanzo’s mind was the final strike of their duel. The guilt was still strong enough to be predictable. Genji placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulders which instantaneously stiffened by the touch.  
“Hanzo, you have to let go of the past.” Hanzo growled as he pushed himself up and started lifting his belongings.  
“The past isn't something I can let go of easily Genji.” Hanzo said, still facing away from his brother before leaving the training room placing silence once again. Genji tilted his head back on the wall, his turbines letting off steam for cooling. For the past years silence had always been an ally for Genji, smoldering rash emotions and decisions. Patience and serenity the virtues of achieving peace yet for the first time in a while the silence aggregated him, mocking him of how he failed yet again to bring his brother closer to him, to mend the broken bond. Genji clenched his fist to the point where it creaked, he despised the silence. Standing up Genji left the facility and head toward the mess hall where breakfast would be served.

There were very few people awake in 6:00 in the morning but eventually the mess hall grew louder with each addition of agents. Around 8:49 everyone was in the mess hall except for one. Genji scanned the area for the fiftieth time hoping that his brother would show up to eat but it seemed he had his hopes too high. Loud jingles drew Genji’s attention toward the western cowboy walking toward him.  
“Whatcha doin’ partner?” McCree asked as he settled himself on the seat, leaning against the table.  
“I was hoping to find my brother.” McCree’s lazy smirk morphed into a frown.  
“Kid that guy ain't worth much. Don't worry about him.” McCree still believed that the eldest Shimada would only cause more harm than good to the world, a sign of a bad omen and secretly made it his mission to protect the Overwatch agents from the loner by isolating him. While Genji understood what the man was trying to portray make he didn't agree with him.  
“McCree everyone deserves a second chance.” Genji reasoned, the cowboy simply wrinkled his nose in response.  
“What makes you think he wouldn't slice you up again?” McCree was pushing it too far. Genji slammed his hand on the table startled the people in the room and leaned slowly toward the cowboy.  
“Listen very closely Jesse, don’t think you can just decide what’s good for me when you also have a dark past. You aren’t a pure man but we gave you a chance to redeem yourself; in other words you are no different from my brother. He is seeking redemption and I am giving him a chance because I believe he can change like you have. Keep that in mind.” Genji’s tone was dangerously low, a warning as his visor lightened with a faint change of green. McCree’s eyes were fixated on the glowing visor with fright, he slightly trembled while he gave a small salute as an indication of understatement. It was a harsh statement but the man wouldn't understand the importance of Hanzo in Genji’s life, he wanted them to be brothers again. Genji got up from the table and left the mess hall, quickening his pace until he reached his bedroom. Locking the doors Genji flopped onto his bed, scrunching the blanket against his mask. The irritating sensation was forming in his chest, Genji wondered why everything was getting so complicated whenever his brother was involved. The brother that was so different from the one when they were so young. Genji thought about the past.

——————————————————————

 _“Brother, guess what this is?!” Genji asked as he brushed a feather against his brother’s cheek._  
_“A feather. You really do pick easy objects Genji.” Hanzo said while Genji pouted with disapproval._  
_“Fine, I’ll pick a harder one. Wait here.” Genji ran off from the garden, searching for something that Hanzo would never guess. A small pink petal fluttered down onto Genji’s green head. Looking up Genji gazed upon thousands of small flowers expressing their beauty as the beautiful Sakura Blossoms. Smiling Genji climbed the trunk and reached for a flower, picking it daintily. Sliding down the tree, Genji ran back to the Shimada garden where his brother was waiting for him. Genji placed the flower directly under Hanzo’s nose allowing him to sniff it._  
_“Is this a flower?” Genji giggled at his brother’s confusion. He finally got him._  
_“Guess.” Hanzo gingerly sniffed the flower, humming at its slight resemblance to cherries._  
_“Is this a Sakura Blossom?” Genji’s groan indicated that Hanzo was correct once again._  
_“How come you guess everything correctly? It isn’t fair!!” Genji whined as Hanzo took the flower, sniffing it again, smiling._  
_“You pick easy ones, that’s why.” Genji looked at Hanzo who was still cherishing the flower._  
_“What isn’t easy then?” Hanzo simply shrugged and placed the flower in Genji’s hair. Flailing his hands in his hair Genji took out the flower from his hair and threw it growling with displeasement as Hanzo laughed at him._  
_“You know I hate flowers!!” Hanzo scooped the blossom into his hands._  
_“Yet you brought it.” Genji crossed his arms huffing._  
_“I thought you wouldn’t guess it.” Hanzo tilted his head expressing confusion._  
_“Is that the only reason?” Genji was silent for a moment. Hanzo brushing his fingers against the soft pedals._  
_“I wish I could see what they look like in color, people have said they’re beautiful.” Hanzo stated his voice containing a bit of sorrow. Genji took the pink blossom and placed it in Hanzo’s raven hair._  
_“You look pretty with them.” Genji complimented, Hanzo blushed at the comment and rose up onto his feet._  
_“Let’s go inside.” Hanzo said before heading back to the castle, Genji following suit._

——————————————————————

Ever since that incident Hanzo would always visit the Sakura trees and sniff them with Genji who would always tease about how Hanzo was like a dog, sniffing intently on the cherry scent. It was another memory that the Shimada cherished deeply, the image of Hanzo smiling with the Sakura trees, blending in with them so beautifully even without his eyes.

His eyes…

One of the wonders of his brother that had always been on Genji’s mind ever since he could remember his brother having blindfolds over his eyes. Every night, Genji would imagine what Hanzo’s eyes looked like. Brown, black, blue, grey and even some absurd ones such as red, white even pink as Hanzo looked lovely with the pink blossoms but they never really looked well in Genji’s mind. Personally, Genji believed Hanzo looked best with a dark blue or even black, brown seemed too common and grey didn’t feel right.

A soft knock against Genji’s door interrupted him of his memories.  
“Genji, it is I Zenyatta.” Genji immediately opened the door for is master. The levitating omnic entered the sparse room of his student who faintly closed the door.  
“What has brought you here master?” Zenyatta noticed the stiffness in his student's shoulders, placing a hand on it to relax it.  
“What is troubling you?”  
“I—wha?” Zenyatta hovered closer.  
“Angela had informed me of your conversation in the mess hall.” Genji slightly reared back, the past had come to bite him. He supposed it couldn't have been kept as a rumor. Genji was known to be calm throughout.  
“My brother seems to have cause tension. Jesse believes he is doing the right thing by pushing him away from Overwatch.” Genji replied. Zenyatta hummed quietly thinking about the situation, it was a topic known to everyone and he could see how Genji would rightfully be upset.  
“You disagree with his decision?” Genji let out a subtle nod.  
“I understand Jesse’s intention, he is trying to keep everyone safe but I brought Hanzo here to heal not to be pushed away until he disappears from the world. I don't want that.”  
“You should tell him then—”  
“I did numerous times but he just doesn't listen!” He room was silent after Genji’s outburst. Genji hung his head in shame in front of his master, silently apologizing. Zenyatta placed a hand on Genji’s shoulders again.  
“I understand Genji, I will discuss with Jesse about this. Thank you for tell me.”  
“No master you don't have to—” Zenyatta held up a hand.  
“You must mend the bond with your brother, I can see that he is drifting further away with each passing moment. I will ensure that your time with him won't be interrupted.” Zenyatta stated as he hovered out of the room, closing the door behind him. Genji was left with silence, the anger was boiling in his chest. He wanted to scream and punch everything around him but that would be unwise and Angela wouldn't be impressed with having to fix a broken mechanical hand.

Flopping on the bed once again Genji felt conflicted by the situation, there seems to be no solution that would be resolved peacefully. He started powering down, swimming in his memories both bitter and sweet.

His comm switched on.

“ _Genji_?” Genji slowly sat up by the angel’s soft tone. It carried concern that made his heart clench. Something was wrong.

“What is it?” Genji tried his best to remain calm it his voice was too strained to hide it.

“ _Genji? I'm so sorry, it's…it’s…_ ” Genji’s throat was tightening and his heart was starting to hurt.

“Angela please say it.” A long silence then a soft shaky sigh.

“ _Genji, it's your brother._ ” Genji smashed his door and rushed to the doctor’s lab.

 


	4. Savage Beast and Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors, mistakes, blood, and stuff

“HOW COULD YOU HAVE ALLOW THIS?!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” The infamous zen nature of their friend had dissipated the moment he had stepped into the room. Both Angela and Winston guiltily avoided Genji’s radiant visor practically turning the room a beaming shade of green. The glass table was cracking under the pressure of the mechanical fist which ignored the warning of the table as it pushed further and further down. The heavy ventilation from the cyborg only further amped his fury on the decision of his comrades. Winston couldn't blame him, the decision he had made was rash and self guilt was gnawing at his heart.  
“Genji you need to calm down—” The sudden shatter of the tabletop shut Angela’s reasoning, the strain of the metallic body can be heard and the heaving breaths completely halted all objections.  
“Genji we’re working on bringing him back—” Genji held up his hand for silence.  
“My brother had agreed to come here in hopes of forgiveness. You have led him to the path of his undoing.” Genji stated before walking out.  
“Genji where are you going?” Angela asked concerningly, halting Genji’s movement temporarily. His helm turned subtly toward his guilty comrades.  
“To save my brother.” The doors slid closed behind him.  
——————————————————————  
“Was he worth it?” Widowmaker asked to the soul eater, glancing at the titanium box with a small window containing the unconscious form of the eldest Shimada, the engines of the aircraft occupied the silence between the two. Reaper kept his stance, facing the vast ocean through the windows.  
“He is.” Widowmaker walked toward her partner and faced the still ocean with him.  
“We lost half of our troops and equipment. The survivors are gravely injured and multiple limbs and organs lost. Not to mention several facilities and—”  
“That man is more than what he simply is known as.” Widowmaker looked at Reaper confused, the man was to type to speak in riddles that sounded so obvious.  
“I do not understand.” Reaper let out a breath, the air escaped his mask and formed a visible transparent puff of air. Irritation yet satisfaction, Reaper couldn't distinguish which one he was feeling; he had completed his mission yet he lost so much at the same time. He was different from the man in Blackwatch but deep inside he knows that his sympathy for his subordinates always squeezes his heart with guilt. His heartless demeanor can never completely erase what little humanity he has kept, it infuriates him but…  
Cocking his head toward the blue dragon his chest carried a sense of satisfaction of his catch. It wasn't a simple one which made the capture all the more gratifying, the mission may’ve just been one of his greatest achievements since he was in Talon. He had sacrificed almost everything to complete it, even his very life.  
——————————————————————  
_“Damn it!!” Reaper ducked as another arrow grazed his arm drawing blood but that didn't bother him, it was the archer that did. The agility of the body and strength in each release of the arrow. The short man was more like a beast rather than a man, he was untouchable. Climbing on smooth walls, jumping with unimaginable distance, and the shadow that surrounds the man; like Reaper. In a way Reaper saw himself in the man, a murder with cunning instincts in the art of murder and assassination._

_The sense of kinship stirred in his guts when he set his eyes on the archer, walking tentatively and his stance alert, unlike McCree who kept nagging Hanzo to hurry up. Reaper had shook his head at the past, how foolish the cowboy had been, and it costed him this failure of being ambushed and possibly dead if not for Hanzo. Reaper pulled out another pair of shotguns and shot point blank at where Hanzo would be._

_  
Drip, drip._

_  
Found him._

  
_Pointing his shotgun toward the ceiling, he fired. The gunshot rang in his ears and echoed throughout the small vacant area. The shadows fell to the ground and a hiss of pain. The shadow slowly rose but tumbled down to the earth. Reaper glanced at the body, a small dart at the back of the bare neck._  
_Well done spider. Reaper crouched down at the Shimada; that was his mistake._

_Bloody, crimson eyes, so piercing, so beautiful._

_They bore hatred and hunger. The black bandage that had concealed the mystery of the eyes had finally revealed themselves; gorgeous crimson orbs surrounded by pitch black. The sensation of just a peak of those orbs make Reaper want to vomit in fear but also in ecstasy of the pure monstrosity that was in front of him, just inches away._

**_“You must die.”_** _That’s when everything went wrong._  
_“Widow, fall back, NOW!!!!!!!” Reaper yelled through his comm, as he formed himself into black mist, desperately trying to escape the claws of the ravenous beast in front of him, screeching and snarling. The once elegant Shimada now was a growling, running on all fours like an animal scratching the floors with claw marks. His neatly tied black hair was untied and had grown much longer, flowing behind him with streaks of white that appeared to glow under the blanket of the night. Horns, wings and even a tail had grown on his body looking crystallized yet moving with grace. They were different light shades of blue reflecting the soothing colors with speckles of white and black emphasizing on the beauty of their appearances. Stretching his wings, Hanzo had tore through the walls of the narrow alleys between the deserted buildings, chucking debris all over and with one powerful push, the dragon was flying under the moon and stars._  
_A powerful force had caused Reaper to crash through walls of bricks and metal with a torn arm laid right in front of his battered body._  
_“Damn it all.” Reaper was in no condition for any combat while the dragon in front of him was steadily coming closer._  
_“Widow, any time now.” The merchant hissed, but only static replied. A rough palm grabbed his face, crushing the mask under the pressure and his own body suddenly made contact with more bricks. Damn it, this is definitely going to lead to a concussion._

_The scarlet eyes were still staring at Reaper’s battered body that was dispersing into mist. Hanzo roared and grabbed Reaper’s body before it could fully teleport…  
...and bit in it._

_The white teeth clinged deeply inside the flesh of Reaper’s body and closed in, tearing a large portion of meat from his shoulders, snapping tendons and strings muscles. Warm liquid gushed out, staining their outfits, the concrete, the walls and debri and even the air with its metallic scent. The cystalistic hor_ _ns had cut the skin of Reaper’s jaws drawing blood that covered the tips._  
_The pain on his bitten shoulder made Reaper sweat and grasp his arm, the harsh wind had only made the torn muscles string even more. Just witnessing the being in front of him swallowing his flesh with joy and licking the blood around his mouth disgusted Reaper yet he continued watching. His own blood was dripped onto his tan cheeks as Hanzo had parted his lips to let out a mist. His wings and tail was shifting all over, lashing out and flapping to portray an intimidating and mystical form.  
“ **More.** ” Hanzo turned and grabbed Reaper’s arm and easily ripped it apart, taking another mouthful of flesh from his biceps, it was sickening to see his own body being eaten for fuel._

_The stench of blood only grew and the soft munches had transformed into disturbing crunches, an indication that the dragon was gnawing at the bones to get to the marrow. The night was daunting in Reaper’s mind, as he had stayed completely still in hopes of getting the beast to forget him as it continued eating._

_The crimson eyes glanced at him and for the first time, Reaper was consumed in fear. The dragon walked up to him, Reapers looked down at his body and tested if they responded to him._

_They didn’t._

_Damn it, come on!!!!!!!_

_Thunk, thunk, thunk. Reaper looked up to see Hanzo coming closer, his face had a small smile, a smile that carried insanity. The blood stained the white pearls and all over his mouth, his hands were still dripping fresh blood. His yukata was no longer clean and neat, they were torn and was drenched with blood that clung to his chest. He was limping with each step, his thigh had been shot due to the evidence of two holes through his pants. His bionic legs were dented, scratched and barely functional as their once pristine form had turned into useless metal scraping against the floor as Hanzo trudges himself, his wings had aided him in traveling as his tail slid lazily behind him, reflecting blue on the crimson walls._

_The Shimada crouches down beside Reaper; stained hands reaches for Reaper’s face, but no pain came._

_The savage hands were caressing Reaper’s bruised face daintily, like a fraile child. Hanzo’s damp forehead had slowly moved forward to rest on Reaper’s and closed his crimson orbs; the two stayed like this under the moon._

_“... **I’m sorry.** ” What?_

_Bang!!!_

_The Shimada fell to the ground and surges of Talon agents ran toward them. Widowmaker made her way toward Reaper._  
“You’ve outdone yourself.”  
“Shut up and let's get out of here.”  
——————————————————————  
“That man isn’t human.” Reaper said before he walked out of the room and into his private dorm. Widowmaker watched as the door closed behind him, and thought to herself.  
“When were assassins ever human? We live for the kill.” She said to no one as she headed toward her dorm to rest.  
——————————————————————  
**“Hanzo!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
**

**Splatter!!**

**Soft whimpers were heard from the child. A hand was placed on the raven hair, petting it lovingly.  
“It’s ok, everything is going to be alright. We’re still friends, I promise.”  
“You’re lying.” The hand dropped from the child’s head.  
“You hate me now, I did this to you.” The other boy hugged the child affectionately, trying to show that he still loved the child.  
“Hanzo. Please believe me, I don’t hate you. This isn’t your fault.” The child pushed his friend away from him, tears and blood was all over his body and clothes.  
“Goodbye.” The child rose up and left his only friend behind to die alone.**  
——————————————————————  
Hanzo woke up to feel his arms tied up and his legs taken away from him, leaving him in a cold titanium box. It was so difficult to distinguish his dreams with his memories, they felt so real and that’s what scares Hanzo.

His mind is his nightmare, a place where only the worse things happen and he can’t do anything to stop it unless he leaves that realm. Hanzo thought about his dream. Was it really a dream? The dream was inspired by a real event, his friend did die and he was there to see it but did he really forgive him? Forgive the friend that killed him? Hanzo leaned his head back, heaving heavily.

He can’t take this anymore, he should’ve just left Genji and traveled alone but that wouldn’t change anything. The memories won’t allow him to have a simple life, they want him to suffer and suffer he did and will until he dies.

Hanzo smiled sorrowly, the sufferable memories aren’t good enough. He needed to die, it was a fitting atonement for his crimes.

But…then Genji would never forgive him. He would simply be escaping his suffering, death would be a haven, not a punishment. Hanzo stopped his thoughts, he was tired. He wanted to rest, changing his position, Hanzo closed his eyes and drifted to sleep just as the sun rises on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors…and stuff

“Genji is what?!?!?!” McCree’s piercing voice made everyone near him wince, but the consequences of yelling resulted him in coughing up more blood and a lecture from the doctor.  
“Genji went after Hanzo. We tried to stop him but he was already gone.” Soldier 76 replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his visor in his hand.  
“Why the hell—”  
“Wouldn't you go to save your your brother?” Winston asked, eating his banana and peanut butter, Jesse scoffed.  
“Not when he left me for dead.” Angela smacked him in the head lightly but enough to deliver pain.  
“He has made mistakes but that doesn't mean we should leave him, he is one of us now.” Angela said, checking Jesse’s vitals. Jesse groaned as he was lectured again about how Hanzo is a member of Overwatch, no one needs another traitor in the group.  
“Genji turned off his comm and his tracking device, we can't locate him without days.”  
“So you're saying…”  
“We have to wait until Genji returns.” Jesse shot up.  
“Hell no!!”  
“ **JESSE**!!!!!!!” Angela screeched furiously.  
——————————————————————  
When Hanzo thinks of being a captive, he expects to be chained up in a low quality dorm, constantly being surveillanced like a lab rat. To be humiliated and tortured every second by ranting voices and whispers, but he didn't receive any of those…not yet.

Instead he was on a comfortable bed, gently sinking into it as he cautiously sat up. The air was scented with apple and plum. It left like cozy and nice…to nice.

Something isn't right with this sensation. Irritation had instinctively bloomed in his chest. They were underestimating him, assuming that he is defenseless due to his disability. They would surely regret such decision—

“You're awake.” Hanzo whipped his head toward the voice. The figure was completely black, not even a flicker of white to indicate a soul of its own as his form was outlined with white to distinguish himself from the background. His chest had no frequency of its own to even indicate a beating heart. The soulless…monster.  
“Reaper.” Hanzo replied, lift his chin upward to meet the monster’s gaze. The heavy combat boots clanked along the ground as Reaper came closer to Hanzo, His shoulders were relaxed and he didn't carry any shotguns. Hanzo waited until he was just a foot away from him before he stuck. Despite his prosthetics taken away, Hanzo managed to get ahold of Reaper by the neck, squeezing with inhuman strength. A low growl vibrated from Hanzo’s throat as he kept the merchant on the ground, his eyes were glowing red underneath the bandages wrapped over them. A slow, cringing laughter had filled the room.

“What's so funny, soul eater?” Hanzo was confused, why would someone be laughing when they are being suffocated. This being truly is different…  
“The fact that you think you can kill me is hilarious.” Reaper responds before dissolving underneath the Shimada, and lacing one arm around the light caramel neck from behind.  
“I can't die, but you can.” Hanzo’s eyes flared and he headbutted Reaper, cracking his mask.  
“…think again.” Hanzo slipped under the loose grip and stuck Reaper’s chest sending him toward the wall. Reaper regained his balance just as his back touched the bare walls and charged at Hanzo whose eyes were fixated on him.

Elegant wings sprouted out along with his horns and tail, glowing like cerulean crystals as they lazily sway. The white and black designs shadowed some of the light. Hanzo’s face had gained new markings; black and blue lines underneath his crimson eyes and down his cheeks until his jawline. His black sclera glistened beside his crimson iris, contrasting the colors in harmony. The aggression and danger leaked from his gaze as he lifted himself and flew straight at Reaper and thrusted his arm into his chest, the hand peaking at the other side. Keeping up with the momentum Hanzo threw the merchant toward the wall creating a large indent.  
“You'll regret allowing me to have freedom if you wish to live, intact.” Hanzo growled, ferociously as he slowly walked toward the fallen form.

“I told you I can't die.” The shadow disappeared behind the dragon only to duck away from his bullets and scratch Reaper at the face, staggering toward the illuminating white tiles.

 

The mask broke in half.

 

 

To say Hanzo was surprised was an understatement. In front of his was Gabriel Reyes, a former leader of Blackwatch…

 

He was hideous to say the least. The face was scared, not a single stop of skin was kept intact as the jawbone and cheekbones could be seen underneath the burnt muscles. He had bloodshot eyes that watched him and his nose wasn't even present. Hanzo scooted back slightly overwhelmed by the sight, even with the image only shown in black and white it doesn't seem to censor the gruesome image. What had they done to him?

Reaper laughed while he slowly lifted himself from the ground.  
“I thought you were blind. Am I that disgusting?” Reyes mocked as he gazed directly at Hanzo’s stoic ones. He wasn't wrong, Hanzo wasn't suppose to see people's faces. Unless, they aren't human anymore…  
“What had they done to you?” Hanzo whispered, tilting his head upward.

 

  
Silence

 

 

 

“They did this to me…because they abandoned me.” Hanzo could just barely make out the soft words which carried years worth amount of hatred. It wasn't hard to know who “they” were.  
“I don't see why Overwatch would abandon you.” Hanzo said shaking his head, his extended features were slowly dissipating into mists. Reaper growled and grabbed Hanzo’s chin, jerking it toward him so their foreheads touched.  
“You don't know them enough! They'll do anything to keep their petty polished asses clean and saved! It isn't hard for them to abandon a member!!!” Reaper shrieked, glaring at Hanzo’s unfocused eyes.  
“Genji spoke highly of you. He admired and respected you, and so does everyone else.” Reaper snorted at the reply. They're only trying to get Hanzo to believe they really are grieving for him to keep him.  
“It's all a ruse.” Reaper said, but Hanzo wasn't falling for it.  
“No, they really do admire you as a great member!! You just don't want to admit going to them.” Hanzo reasoned but it only led him to be thrown on the bed with Reaper hold him down with one hand.  
“Talon turned you into this.” Hanzo said and Reaper growled, putting more pressure on the slim neck.  
“No…that poor excuse for a doc did.” Reaper hissed.  
“They didn't abandon you. Angela would've wanted to save you—”  
“SHUT UP!!!!! THEY FUCKING LEFT ME AND TURNED ME INTO THIS!!!!! IT’S THEIR FAULT AND THEY’LL **_PAY_**!!!!!!!!” Reaper huffed for a few seconds while Hanzo looked quite frantic by the outburst.  
“Then tell me this…why haven't they accepted you yet? Why haven't they come to rescue you?” Hanzo shut down for a moment and flashes of spiteful hatred flowed through his mind. Every glare, word and motion from Overwatch was present in his mind to indicate their hatred and disgust of him. Only…only Genji and Zenyatta accepted him…

Reaper smiled, he had hit a nerve. Reyes leaned closer until his lips brushed against Hanzo’s soft pale ones.  
“Well…?” Reyes said eagerly, knowing he had won.

Hanzo was silent, and Reyes smiled even wider. Sliding a hand behind Hanzo’s back Reaper reeled him in until their chests touched. Releasing Hanzo’s neck Reaper ran his hand through Hanzo’s soft hair, grasping a handful of it and gently pulling it back smiling as Hanzo gasped.  
“They did the same thing to you as they did to me. They abandoned you.” Reaper said in a tone so gently Hanzo felt shivered of comfort and unconsciously leaned closer. Reyes stoked Hanzo head and held him tighter.  
“Th—they didn't.” Reyes hushed as he started kissing Hanzo’s neck bringing even more shivers.  
“Why is that?” Hanzo tried to push away it Reyes only held tighter at the struggle.  
“Genji…”  
“Genji and Zenyatta won't protect you from the rest. Majority rules, Genji will move on without you.” Hanzo stiffened and Reyes continued kissing Hanzo’s neck passionately.  
“You're right…they won't.” Reyes smiled manically.  
“But they don't have to. Overwatch should prioritize on protect citizens rather than just one member.” Reyes scowled and shoved Hanzo down on the bed and leaned on his chest between his stretched thighs.

“YOU’RE WRONG!!” Reyes roared before slapping Hanzo across the face, leaving him dazed. Reaper wanted to strangle the man in front of him, destroy his foolish ideals and dreams of redemption. He was a monster, a perfect assassin just like him, the image of the massacre of 160 agents appeared in his mind. This man had created a masterpiece that went global and Reaper wouldn't hesitate to see another ronus of the carcasses handled so ferousiously.

 

  
He wanted the man to himself.

 

Reyes mashed his scarred lips against Hanzo, who squirmed and whine in shock and pain, but one of Reyes arm kept him close. Reyes parted the kiss and watched Hanzo pant for air. Slick pale skin with toned muscle showing, lavish ink hair, and an intoxicating innocent expression which could fool anyone but Reaper knew better. Every wild rose has thorns hidden on the stem.

“You are sick.” Hanzo spat, wiping his mouth with his wrist. Reyes slapped the hand away and kissed the plump lips again, this time biting it so it would bleed.  
“Only for you…” Reyes voice vibrated above Hanzo, while his lips ravished the Shimada’s.  
“Delicious!!!!!” Reyes glared at the widened eyes hungrily. Hanzo scowled and bit Reaper’s shoulder, tearing the cloth and revealing a wound with torn muscles and skin. By the time Hanzo realized what he had done, he froze in shock and slowly retracted from the wound. Reaper only laughed at the pain and jerked Hanzo toward the wound, smearing his blood all over his face.  
“You eat flesh don't you, you monster?” Reaper whispered, licking Hanzo’s outer ear. The Shimada tried to pull his head away but Reaper pushed his face even further. Eventually, Reaper felt a gentle tongue locking up the blood, smiling at the subtle sucking on the wound.

“That's it my dragon!!! Keep eating!!!” Hanzo complied and began gnawing at the skin, swallowing noisily and allowing the flesh to sink into the stomach. Blood was dripping onto the bed sheets from the wound and the snarling mouth of the dragon. Bones were soon visible under the muscles and Hanzo eagerly dug his face toward the wound, attempting to bite the bone.

Reaper chuckled at the needy dragon below him, sniffing and nibbling at the bleeding wound, occasionally whining for attention. With one hand Reaper lazily pet Hanzo’s head as Hanzo still buried his face in the wound. Reaper couldn't feel anything really, the pain ceased to exist. It was quite ironic how this now beautiful creature appeared ferocious to him. The irony made Reaper shake his head and continue stroking Hanzo… ** _his_** dragon. Reaper smiled at the possessiveness and continued accompanying Hanzo eating his lunch.

Perhaps this would mark the beginning of their strange bond…

——————————————————————  
“Genji—”

“Go away!!!” Genji’s harsh, broken tone shattered Angela’s heart who tried to get the cyborg to come out of his room. The moment Genji returned, he had locked himself in his room; not even coming out to meditate or eat any meal. This led to concern from the entire team as they all tried to do everything to cheer him up or at least to get him out of his room. Hana playfully taunted Genji to play against her, Lucio attempted to get the man to come out to dance or stretch, Angela and Whinston attempted to get Genji to eat or go out, and even Soldier 76 and McCree tried to get Genji to talk to them only for everyone of those to fail with a shuriken thrown toward their head or a harsh shriek from the cyborg to go away.

“We should just break him out.” McCree said, but Angela and Whinston shook their heads. Last time they attempted to break Genji out, he almost cut off Winston’s arm and Angela’s head with his katana. Not to mention Lucio was at the infirmary with a leg full of shurikens when he broke the open with his foot.

“Well we can't just leave him like this!!” McCree yelled, frustrated and he wasn't the only one.  
“You can't change everything, McCree. It isn't that easy and we can't change Genji’s mind.” Angela said, tired. Dark bags formed underneath her dull eyes, she has pushed herself to try and get Genji out but it only led to more stress. Even Genji’s master, Zenyatta couldn't get Genji out.  
“Well great. Let's just leave him to rust alone in his room! What a great idea!!!!” McCree mocked throwing his hands over his head. Winston straightened himself and glared at the cowboy.  
“That's enough McCree you have to sto—” the alarm went off, interrupting the argument.

“Athena!!”  
“Talon activity, including Reaper and Widowmaker.” Silence.  
“Where?”  
“Shimada empire, Japan.” The door was cut open, with a very stiff Genji in front of the pieces.

“What about my brother?”  
“Hanzo Shimada’s signal is undetected.” Athena’s voice carried a hint of fear and a subtle tremble with every word. The cyborg was leaking atrocious amount of rage and guilt that made everyone twist their heads away from him. Genji immediately stormed out of the room, leaving silence in the room.

 

 

“Anija…please hang in there. I'm coming…”  
——————————————————————  
“You're _anija_ is no more, robot.” Reaper laughed at the statement while dodging Genji’s shurikens. Genji’s movements were clumsy, swaying like a string of grass. He was unbalanced and strict. This led to numerous opens Reaper took advantage of. Several bullets through the right and leg and several of his digits cut off from his servo. This didn't stop Genji’s blind rage and the taunting of the soul eater of made it worse.

“GENJI CALM DOWN!!!!!” Genji didn't heed and continued after the merchant, failing to notice the other assassin.  
“Any time now spider.” Reaper signaled, as he rapidly shot at the cyborg charging at him like a bull.

 

 

 

_Ping…  
…thud_

 

 

“ _Target neutralized._ ” Reaper chuckled, kicking the unconscious body.  
“Finally, 2 hours of running around really takes a toll on you. Better get going.” Reaper slung the body on his shoulder, glancing back where the rest of the Overwatch bitches were, fighting minions and getting distracted. McCree spouted curses outloud only to be shot in the chest and in his leg forcing him to lay on the cold cement. Completely useless, Reaper scoffed and walk away with Widowmaker trailing behind.

 

“A—ani…ja.” Reaper glanced at Genji’s body, feeling sympathy bubble up before being suppressed immediately.

_You're gonna see him soon kid. Don't worry._

Oh how he hated how he still had his humanity in him…  
——————————————————————  
_“Hanzo?” Hanzo turned his head toward his brother, his bow and arrow still in hand. Both Hanzo and Genji were outside, practicing their skills against targets. Their father would usually oversee their progress, yelling out orders and commands whenever they would spar. However, today were only of the rare days, father needed to attend to his business leaving only Genji and Hanzo._  
_“What is it?” Hanzo’s tender voice made Genji shiver with happiness, he loved his brother’s voice; how sweet and light it was even when he was frustrated. It was never sharp, it was always dull loving toward Genji no matter what he did, even if it displeased him._  
_“Can you help me with archery?” Hanzo frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
“What are you talking about Sparrow, you already know how to use archery.” Hanzo said walking closer toward Genji. Genji grinned and thrusting his body toward Hanzo’s forcing them to tumble onto the ground._  
_“G—Genji?” Hanzo’s voice was an octave higher while Genji started shoving his hand under his brother’s loose clothes presenting a lovely bare chest. Genji bent down and started kissing his brother’s chest, rising and falling, smeared with sweat._  
_“Genji what are you doing?” Genji rose up and nuzzled in the crook of Hanzo’s neck.  
“Can you help me with archery…please?” Genji smiled when Hanzo’s shakily nodded and kissed his brother’s cheek while his arm were still secured around Hanzo’s waist._  
_“Hanzo?”_  
_“Hm?” Genji kissed Hanzo’s tasty lips._  
“I love you.” Hanzo smiled and nuzzled Genji’s jaw.  
“As do I.”  
——————————————————————  
Genji knew memories such as these wouldn't last forever…

…but all he ever wanted was to have his brother in his arms. His brother needed him, and he needed Hanzo.

  
…………but he knew he couldn't save him; because of him Hanzo had lost his humanity.

 

“Hanzo…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.”

 

 


End file.
